Nummy and a Treat
by SpikedSummerSkye
Summary: Xander and Spike share a passionate night. Slash. Season 4 - While Spike lives in Xander's basement.


Title: Nummy and a Treat

Rating: 18

Summary: Xander and Spike share a passionate night. Slash. Season 4 - While Spike lives in Xander's basement.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show. Please don't sue. Joss Whedon is god. I just borrow the toys to play sick twisted games for my own amusement. I'll clean them before I put them back, I promise.

Warning: Porn.

Xander was lying there in the dark, trying to sleep, Spike in the chair only a couple of feet away, was happily reminding Xander that he and Anya were having some problems of the relationship variety.

"Xaanderr, don't you want more than orgasms?" a sing-song imitation of Anya's voice left the vampire's mouth.

"Spike please, let me sleep," Xander's voice had no fight, he was defeated. Wondered if he should just tell Anya the truth, that he didn't know what he wanted. Maybe he didn't want her. He was confused, and the erection that had popped up while manhandling Spike into the chair, wasn't helping the confusion.

Spike went quiet, Xander thought he'd finally be able to sleep now.

In the next moment Xander was straddled by the stronger male. Those penetrating diamonds that Spike used for eyes, were searching his soul and strong hands ran down his chest. They were face to face, lips on lips, tongues caressing and pushing and tasting each other. He could feel the coldness of the vampire through the thin cotton t-shirt. Somehow, he wasn't freaked out.

Pale hands tugged at his tee and the offending article was soon thrown to the floor. Spike pulled his own shirt off with one hand in a smooth motion, revealing a taut muscular torso that put Michaelangelo's 'David' to shame.

"Nuh-uh, pet. I want my nummy treat," said Spike with a smirk and a lustful look at Xander's crotch.

Spike's hands were stroking his tanned skin, playing with his nipple, the touches were electric. Suddenly the vampire had his head between Xander's legs; lips and tongue playing along the inside of his thigh and the boy couldn't remember why this was wrong, couldn't even remember his own name. All he could feel was pleasure.

Spike tore the boxers apart to release a long, thick cock, throbbing with desire. He licked the tip and the boy rolled his head back, a long moan leaving his lips.

"Ohhh, yeah. God yeah."

He lay there, feeling the cold mouth doing things he'd never imagined and couldn't feel disgust or hatred for the vampire that wanted to kill him and all his friends. All he felt was building ecstasy. He must have been panting and moaning but he couldn't even tell. He looked down and saw those killer cheekbones become even more distinct as Spike sucked his hardness deep into that cool throat and began to purr. The vibrations were too much and Xander came, harder than ever before, and for longer than he thought possible.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck" he screamed. Spike swallowed the warm seed and licked him until the waves of pleasure subsided. Then he crawled up the boys body; dropping kisses and nipping the tanned skin on his way.

Spike's fingers danced on Xander's tanned hips as he kissed and sucked on his neck, wishing he could bite into it and taste that sweet red nectar. His cock throbbed, he wanted the boy, he wanted to take him. Xander could feel the vampire's arousal digging into his lower back, as their bodies were flush, and it made his own member twitch back to life.

Spike licked his finger and slipped it between Xander's warm ass cheeks and pushed gently at the that tight ring of muscle. The human gasped, but soon relaxed. Spike wanted to drive straight in, but he didn't want to hurt the gorgeous man before him. He took his time prepping the boys hole, using some conveniently located moisturiser to slick things up.

Xander was speechless, feeling the most pleasure he'd ever known, and right after the best orgasm of his life. He could barely breathe, let alone speak. But he wanted to be a more active participant. He moved from his side onto his stomach and pushed back onto Spike's digits. He reached toward his new lover and began to stroke his leaking penis.

"God Xan," groaned the blonde."I want to be inside you?"

Xander, thought for a moment, to hell with thinking, just feel. He lifted up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide in invitation. Spike positioned himself between those strong legs and slowly pushed his oversensitive cock all the way into Xander's virgin hole. He stopped, to acclimatise to the heat and give the boy chance to get used to the feeling of a hard dick deep in his ass. Xander felt stretched, full to busting and overloaded by rapturous sensations.

"Please Spike, I need you to fuck me." Xander breathed.

That was almost too much for Spike, balls deep in a heavenly inferno and the boy begging to be fucked, he nearly came, but controlled himself and started to move rhythmically out and in and out of the human. Each slow stroke was exquisite for both men. Spike build up the pace, holding back so not to cause pain, wanting to go faster and harder and really fuck the boy like he wanted.

Xander pushed back into the vampires thrusts, impaling himself on the cool hard spike that was driving him crazy with pleasure. He increased the pace, needing to feel his vampire pounding into him. After so much confusion and denial, this was what he wanted, and this was why it wasn't working with the ex-demon girl. He was gay. And really into Spike.

Spike couldn't hold back the drive to screw Xander's brains out and let go of his control. He thrust faster and deeper and harder into the boys hole. The sofabed was creaking and slamming into the wall with every thrust. Xander was moaning loudly in pleasure. He couldn't take much more of this, he was going to come, and soon. He reached around the boy, grabbed his waiting penis and matched his strokes to the wild rhythm of the thrusts.

"Gonna come, pet" he managed to get out between the groaning and panting.

"Come. I want you to come inside me." Xander demanded.

With that Spike's orgasm overtook him and ran like fire and ice through his veins. Xander thrust back into Spike and forward into his hand one last time before spraying his cum out onto the bed. Spike's cock erupted inside the boy, his cold spunk filling the tight hole. They both screamed out in ecstasy before collapsing together on the sofa bed.

After the boy caught his breath he started to speak, "That was..." but couldn't find the words.

"Fucking amazing, love." Spike supplied, pulling himself into a sitting position, at the head of the bed.

"I feel..." Xander tried again, as he shuffled towards the older man and threw an arm across his lap.

"Shagged out?" the vampire asked with a smirk, before lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah...amazing...shagged" Xander said before succumbing to sated exhaustion and falling into a deep sleep.

Spike smiled as he watched the slayers friend sleep beside him, 'What now?' he wondered.


End file.
